When the World Stopped Turning
by laurah2215
Summary: The Concannon's series-story 29


Title: When the World Stopped Turning

Series: The Concannon's Present, Past and Future

Author: Laura H

Rating:PG/Teen

Disclaimer: Are we still doing this? I'm a twenty-one year-old student with a bus pass.

Synopsis: There's a scare in the Concannon family.

Author's Notes:

Story 1-I Loved Her First

Story2- Just Another Day in Paradise

Story 3: My Little Girl

Story 4:Chivalry Isn't Dead

Story 5:He's Just Sensitive

Story 6: The Hardest Conversation Ever

Story 7: Letting Go

Story 8: Getting Good at New Things

Story 9: Where We Need to Be

Story 10: Always Loved By Me You're Gonna Be

Story 11: Endings and Beginnings

Story 12: Proud of the House We Built

Story 13:Starting a Club

Story 14: First Pet

Story 15: Miscommunication

Story 16:The Go-Between

Story 17: The Third and Fourth Wheel

Story 18: You Can Let Go

Story 19: Make the World Go Away

Story 20: Invalid

Story 21: Hands on a Miracle

Story 22:And At the End and the Beginning Was You

Story 23: Reunions

Story 24: The Lord Giveth and the Lord Taketh Away

Story 25: Separation Anxiety

Story 26: Parental Discretion is Advised

Story 27-I Will Take Care of You

Story 28: Take Your Kids to Your Old Work Day

Timeline:Nov 2006- CJ and Danny finally see what they've been missing for

eight years

. Story 19- Make the World Go Away

Jan 2007- Story 24- "The Lord Giveth and the Lord Taketh Away".CJ and Danny move to California together. CJ becomesPresident of the Hollis Foundation. Danny begins writing Josiah Bartlet's biography.

July 2007-CJ and Danny get married at the Bartlet farm and conceive Abigail during their honeymoon in Ireland.

August 2007:Story 13-"Starting a Club"

Sept 2007- Danny starts school to finish his doctorate

Nov 2007-Story 20 "Invalid"

January 2008- "Parental Discretion is Advised""

February 2008- Abigail is born

March 2009-Patrick is born.

August 2009:Story 25-"Separation Anxiety"

August 2010:Story 23-"Reunions"

January 2011: Story 5-He's Just Sensitive"

Sept 2013:Story 2-"Just Another Day in Paradise"

Nov 2013- February 2014: Story 3- "My Little Girl"

June 2014:"Take Your Kids to Your Old Work Day"

May 2015: Story 14- "First Pet"

June 2020:Story 16-"The Go-Between"

June 2021: Story 4- "Chivalry Isn't Dead"

June 2021: Story 17: "The Third and Fourth Wheels"

April 2023: Story 29: "

Jan 2025:Story 6-"The Hardest Conversation Ever"

March 2025: Story 7- "Letting Go"

June 2029-Story 11 "Endings and Beginnings"

May 2032: Story 1-Abigail's wedding- "I Loved Her First"

July 2032: Story 8- "Getting Good at New Things"

September 2032: Story 9-"Where We Need to Be"

January 2033: Story 10-"Always Loved By Me You're Gonna Be

July 2033: Story 12- "Proud of the House We Built"

September 2033: Story 15-"Miscommunication"

March 2044:-"You Can Let Go"

May 2045-"I Will Take Care of You."

Archived at:

.com/site/laurasfanfictionarchive

.com/group/wwexecutivebranch

.com/twwfanfiction/

.com/

?author=836

.

.

.net/u/1060085/

"I'm gonna be late coming to school tomorrow," Abbey announces as she tosses the basketball toward the net.

"Why? What's up?" Noah asks, reaching for the ball as it falls from the net in his driveway.

"I've got a doctor's appointment," Abbey replies, reaching up to block her boyfriend's shot, but falling short.

"Ha! Two points!" Noah exclaims excitedly. He loves playing basketball with Abbey, but not because he always wins. In fact, his two-inches shorter girlfriend can usually give him quite the competition. "Wait, why are you going to the doctor's?"

Abbey shrugs and picks up the ball before plopping down on the grassy lawn. "Just my annual physical. Have to get some tests done. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"But you're not sick?" Noah clarifies, taking a seat on the lawn beside Abbey and reaching for his water bottle.

"Nope. I feel fine," Abbey responds easily, readjusting her pony-tail.

Donna walks out onto the front porch and calls to the kids sitting in the grass. "Hey, guys. Honey, your mom called. She wants you home for dinner." Donna is used to the kids hanging out together after school when they don't have basketball practice or Abbey doesn't have gymnastics. If they're not playing basketball outside, they can usually be found at the park or in the Concannon's backyard swimming in the pool.

Abbey stands up with a glance to Donna. " Okay, thanks, Donna. I'm gonna head out then."

"I'll walk you home," Noah states rather than offers. He rises to his feet and reaches for Abbey's hand.

"Can you call me when you get out of the doctor's office tomorrow?" Noah asks as they make their way down the short distance to the Concannon's house.

"I'll just catch up with you when I get back to school. I'm sure I'll see you in Physics in the afternoon." Abbey's eyes are averted to the sidewalk as they approach her house. She hates doctors and is dreading tomorrow's visit. She should be used to doctors by now, but ever since she was diagnosed with leukemia nearly ten years ago, she had always maintained a minor fear of doctors. Knowing that tomorrow she'll have to go see her pediatrician leaves Abbey with a sickening feeling in her gut. But she doesn't want Noah to be worried for no reason, so she doesn't want to relay her feelings.

"Okay, but if you're delayed for some reason, please text me or something," Noah requests as they pause on the Concannon's front porch.

With a tiny nod, Abbey finally looks up. "All right."

"Okay. Well, I'll call you before bed later." Noah leans in for a kiss and notices a bit of concern in Abbey's face. "Are you feeling all right?"

Abbey grimaces and attempts to wave him off. "Yeah. I just hate doctors. I'll be happy to just get it over with."

"Okay. But if you want to talk about it just call me later." Noah wants Abbey to know that he will be there for her if she ever needs anything.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. I'm gonna go inside and have dinner." Abbey gives Noah a quick kiss and lets herself inside without looking back.

"Okay. Talk to you later." With a little wave, Noah retreats down the porch.

"Good morning," CJ calls as she lets herself into her fifteen year-old daugher's room early the next morning. She makes her way past the bed and over-sized wooden desk over to the window and proceeds to pull back the curtains.

"No. No gymnastics this morning," Abbey grumbles bitterly, pulling her pink pillow over her head.

"No gymnastics, but we've got to be at the doctor's by nine," CJ replies as shepulls up the blinds, allowing the sun's rays to filter into the room and rouse Abbey from her slumber.

"Ugh.I don't think I feel well enough to go to the doctor's," Abbey tries as way of getting out of going to the physician's office.

CJ shakes her head in amusement. "Ha, ha. Real cute. Come get a move on. Hop in the shower and I'll start breakfast."

"Okay, I'm heading to school. Have fun at the doctors with all the long, sharp needles!" Pat calls teasingly to his sister as he grabs his packed lunch off the kitchen table and rushes out of the kitchen. He knows how squeamish his sister gets with doctors and likes to taunt her about it, like any fourteen year-old boy would with his older sister.

"Ha, ha. You're hilarious, you know that? Get out of here before I take your sandwich and smear it all over your face!" Abbey retorts bitterly. She is very sensitive this morning.

"Come on, Abs. He's just teasing you," Danny responds, bringing the news paper closer to his face so he can scan the headlines as he sips his coffee.

"Yeah, well I wish he'd shut up. I wish everyone would stop talking about doctors." Abbey averts her eyes to her plate of eggs and wheat toast. She pushes pieces of scrambled egg around with her fork.

"Honey, what's the problem?" Danny inquires concernedly, setting his paper back down and diverting his attention to his obviously distressed daughter.

"Nothing. I just hate when everyone makes a big deal out of it. I don't need constant reminders that I have to spend the day getting poked and fussed over by medical professionals," Abbey adds sharply, evidently upset.

CJ takes a seat at the small breakfast table next to her daughter. "Okay, calm down, sweetie. It's gonna be fine. Why don't you finish your breakfast and your father can go start the car."

"You're coming, too?" Abbey turns to Danny in surprise.

"Of course, sweetheart. I'd like to talk to your doctors," Danny offers as way of explanation, taking a sip of coffee.

"But I don't want to make this a big deal!" Abbey cries, clearly upset. " I don't need you both to come. I don't need everyone there, making a big ordeal out of a stupid appointment. I'll be done in a couple hours," Abbey insists in a louder tone. Abbey doesn't want both her parents to come with her because that would indicate the appointment was something serious and not the routine exam she goes through annually.

Danny is taken aback and shares a quick, concerned look with his wife. It isn't like their daughter to get irrational and moody. "All right, if you don't want me there then I won't go."

CJ shakes her head and directs a firm but understanding tone to her daughter. "No, Danny, you're coming with us. Abbey, I know you're a little worked up because you hate the hospital and doctors, but don't lash out at your father. He's never missed any of your appointments and he won't now. You may not want him there, but I do. Now, please calm down and eat something because we don't know when you can get a break. "

Abbey lowers her head with a conceding nod.

"Well, Abbey, mostly everything looks good. You're obviously in good physical condition. But, some of the initial blood tests and other samples don't sit well with me. Your red and white blood cell counts are abnormal, which indicates that something could be off with your body," Sheri Walker, Abbey's pediatrician, relays to the girl and her parents sitting in chairs in her office.

Danny's face washes white as he has visions of Sheri telling them this tragic news ten years ago. He feels his heart palpitating in his chest.

"What, what does that mean?" Abbey inquires with narrowed brows.

Dr. Walker alternates looking at the patient and the parents. She is calm, direct and even in her tone; a true, trained medical practitioner. "It means I'd like you to go back to your old oncologist and get a few more tests done. I'm not overly concerned right now, because these cell counts can signify several different possibilities. But given your history of leukemia, I'd like to be cautious and have you get biopsies done to make sure there's nothing suspicious going on."

"Are you concerned about an internal infection?" CJ inquires quickly, trying to wrap her head around the news. For nine years Abbey's standard tests have come up clean, proving that the cancer had been sent into remission. She is surprised that Abbey's condition could have changed.

"There's a chance it could be a relapse. But let me be clear that I am in no way qualified to provide any additional information. I'm a general practitioner. All I can do is interpret these preliminary results and refer you to specialist who can delve into the issue further," Sheri responds evenly.

"But you are worried?" Danny seeks to clarify, trying to keep the panic out of his voice for Abbey's sake.

"I'm not right now. I don't think any of you have a reason to worry at the present time. But, I am urging precaution and suggesting you contact Dr. Erkir and see if you can get more in depth tests that I can't requisition," Sheri answers. "Abbey, do you have any questions for me?"

With a frown, Abbey shakes her head. She is dreading yet another trip to a doctor's office and is silently panicking. She can't remember the last time she had treatment for leukemia, but she imagines it was the furthest thing from pleasant.

"This is not good," Danny remarks as he and his wife return to the kitchen in their Santa Monica home.

CJ fishes through the fridge for the ground beef she had stored in there earlier to make hamburgers, pausing to sigh and run a hand through her shoulder-length bob. "Okay, we can't freak out, especially not in front of Abbey. Sheri said there could be nothing wrong, that there might be a simple explanation. Either way, we won't get any answers until after Monday when we see Dr. Erkir. So please don't go crazy on me and panic."

Danny doesn't believe his wife. His gut is telling him his daughter could be in peril. "But the doctor said her samples came up abnormal. That can't be good. For the last nine years everything has been fine and suddenly Abbey's blood cell counts are off."

"Danny, please calm down and focus," CJ tells her husband, staring directly into his eyes from across the island counter. "Abbey's already incredibly nervous about Monday and the last thing she needs is for us to be upset. Let's just carry on as usual and take this one step at a time. Sheri told us we have no reason to be concerned yet. Everything may still be fine."

Danny grimaces, still not in agreement with his wife. He's scared that Abbey's having a relapse and they're going to have to fight for her life again. Nearly losing his five year-old daughter to cancer was the worst experience of Danny's life, and it nearly killed him in the process. He doesn't think he can go through it again. It would certainly destroy him. His children are the most important part of his life, and losing one of them would be beyond devastating.

The ringing doorbell distracts them and CJ decides to see who is at the door, relinquishing responsibility for the burger-making to Danny. CJ opens the front door to Noah Lyman fidgeting on the porch with his hands in the pockets of his school uniform jacket.

"Hey. Abbey didn't come back to school this afternoon so I wanted to check in," Noah explains to CJ.

"Oh, well we had a long day. We didn't get back from the hospital until a half an hour ago. Abbey's just upstairs. Abbey!" CJ calls toward the upstairs hallway. She doesn't receive a response so she smiles at Noah. "She may be lying down. I'll go see if she's up for company," CJ offers, leaving Noah at the door while she ascends the stairs and knocks lightly at the first door on the right, not wanting to wake her daughter up if she is indeed napping.

"Come in," comes Abbey's muffled reply.

CJ steps inside and pads softly to the bed where Abbey is lying on her stomach and clutching her stuffed toy lion, the cherished toy Noah had given to her when she was in the hospital for her bone marrow transplant. "You okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, just tired," Abbey explains, turning to look at her mom with a pronounced pout.

CJ lays a hand comfortingly on her daughter's head of loose curls. "Noah's here to see you. You want to come down and see him?"

Abbey grimaces. "Not really. Can you just tell him I'll talk to him later?"

Frowning, CJ considers the request, not really wanting to send the anxious boy home. It's obvious Noah is concerned about Abbey and she thinks it will make both the kids feel better if they talk. "I'd rather not. I think you should go down and talk to him. It might help you feel better to talk. Maybe you two can go for a walk to the park or hang outside by the pool?"

With a resigned sigh, Abbey pushes herself up off the bed and swings her legs over the edge. "Fine. But I know if I tell him about the test results he's just going to be worried."

"Well, tell him that for now everything's fine and you just need to get these additional tests to rule out the worst case scenario," CJ suggests, wrapping an arm around her little girl's back and leading her down the stairs. "Everything's fine, honey. You know your father and I and the doctors are going to do whatever we can to keep you healthy. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Hey, you okay?" Noah inquires as Abbey and CJ enter the foyer. He reaches over and pecks Abbey's cheek. "You didn't tell me you wouldn't make it back to school, so I started to worry."

With a frown, Abbey lets go of her mother. " You wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure," Noah agrees, taking Abbey's hand and leading the way across the porch. "So, how did it go today?"

Abbey inhales sharply, hating to have to tell Noah everything. But she knows it will feel good to share her concerns with Noah. She doesn't like keeping big things from her boyfriend. " Well, some of my blood and other tests came up abnormal. My red and white blood cell counts are off, which could mean that the leukemia has returned."

"What? Noah stops dead in the middle of the sidewalk.

Abbey resumes walking and drags Noah behind her. "We don't know for sure yet. I have to go see my oncologist Monday to get these special diagnostic tests. Something like a bone marrow biopsy and aspiration and this thing with lymph nodes…I don't know. Apparently they have to take a sample of bone marrow from my hip bone with this giant syringe."

"Oh, my God. Abbey, I'm, I'm, I'm so sorry… to hear that. What, what did your parents say?" Noah's jaw is dropped and he is utterly stunned. He can hardly remember Abbey being anything but perfectly healthy. He can remember visiting Abbey in the hospital for her sixth birthday, and he knows that when she was sick he missed his playmate terribly. But for most of his life, he had only known his best friend as in perfect health.

Abbey continues the walk slowly, not looking up at Noah's crestfallen expression. "Well, they remember a lot more what it was like…last time…and they said that the tests are a little uncomfortable but I have to have them done so we can rule out the possibility of the leukemia coming back. They don't think that the cancer's come back, but they want to be cautious and get the tests done right away."

Noah nods in understanding. He isn't sure what to say, so he decides to just ask the most obvious question. " Are you scared?"

"Yeah, definitely," Abbey admits for the first time with a self-deprecating chuckle. "I just…I just hate the hospital and I can't imagine how horrible it would be to go through treatment again. I don't remember a lot from when I was five, but I do remember how sick I was all the time."

Noah comes to a stop in the neighbourhood park and eases Abbey down to sit on a wooden bench over-looking the playground. "Well, no matter what happens, I'll be there for you every step of the way. I can come with you to the tests and hold your hand and offer whatever moral support I can."

Abbey smiles at the gesture and tries to keep her tears held back as they threaten to pool over her eyelashes. She had resisted the urge to cry all day long, not wanting everyone to know how scared she felt. "Thanks, but you're not coming on Monday. Maybe after that…I don't know. I don't know what's gonna happen."

"Everything's gonna be fine," Noah soothes, wrapping a arm around Abbey's shoulders and enveloping her tightly.

"What if it's not? What if…what if I die? I know it sounds lame, but…I'm not ready to die," Abbey admits solemnly, the hot tears finally winning the struggle. She had been trying all day not to overreact.

"You're…you're not going to die," Noah states firmly with confidence, trying to keep his own tears at bay. He feels unbelievably sad and scared for Abbey right now. "Because I love you and I don't want to imagine life without you. So…so no matter what we'll get you better again."

Abbey's eyes dilate and she suddenly stops crying, a tiny smile making its way across her face. "You love me?"

Noah's dimples grow prominent with his smile. "Yeah. I mean, I've always liked you and you've been my best friend forever. But now I know that I love you way more than just a friend. I just…I was just too nervous to admit it. Plus, everyone thinks since we're only fifteen that we can't know what love is. But I don't have any doubts."

With a grin, Abbey leans into to drop a light kiss to Noah's lips. "I don't either. I love you, too. "Abbey wants to rejoice over Noah's declaration, but she wants to give him an out incase she is terminally ill. "But, if I'm sick, I don't want to put you through all the crap just to lose me in the end. If I can't be with you forever, I'd want you to let go and move on and find another girlfriend."

Noah shakes his head viciously in evident disagreement. "No way. You're not getting rid of me that easy. If you're sick, we'll deal with it together. I'm not leaving you for any reason. And I refuse to think further than that, but if that tragedy occurred, I'd never just get over you. You're my first and only love."

"It could get really ugly," Abbey warns him one last time.

"I don't care," Noah insists, caressing Abbey's cheek and going in for another kiss.

"If I had to go through chemotherapy I could lose my hair again," Abbey points out somberly, touching her medium length strawberry-blonde hair that is characteristically pulled into a pony-tail. She remembers how traumatic it was when her hair was falling out in fuzzy clumps and her mother and father had to convince her to shave it clean. Her dad had gotten out his razor and shaved off the remaining remnants of hair, sending her into a terrified and self-pitying fit of tears. Danny had given her his favourite baseball cap as a concession to make her feel better, and she had covered her bald head for months with it.

"That doesn't matter. You'd still be beautiful. Maybe I'd even get a buzz cut to fit in," Noah suggests with a comforting smile.

"You wouldn't!" Abbey half chuckles.

"Why not? I've been thinking of shaving it off for a while," Noah teases good-naturedly.

"Don't you dare," Abbey warns him with a small grin. " I like it the way it is, all curly and messy." Abbey runs a band through Noah's loose light brown locks behind his ear.

"My point is, if you're sick, it doesn't change anything between us," Noah tells Abbey seriously.

"Thank you," Abbey replies in an emotional haze.

"For what?" Noah wonders with a smile.

Abbey shrugs and leans back against the park bench. "For just being you. For wanting to help me through this. For just listening and letting me talk. I really needed that. I've been so worked up all day. And my parents are trying to make me feel better, but I can tell they're holding back to protect my feelings. If I told them how I was really scared, I think it would just make them more upset. My dad's looked like he was going to lose it all day."

Noah nods knowingly. "Well, you can always talk to me, but I think if you have concerns you should ask your parents. They were there during the whole thing ten years ago and they can remember everything better than you can. They might be able to make you feel better."

Abbey bobs her head in agreement. "Hey, do you think we can do something else to distract me for a while?"

"Sure. Why don't we go play Nintendo Wii?" Noah suggests, grasping Abbey's hand as he stands up.

"Okay, sounds good," Abbey replies, sighing in relief. She is lucky that she has a dependable boyfriend to lean on right now.

"Danny, I am so sorry. You must be freaked," Josh presumes. He and Danny are in the Concannon's kitchen later that night fetching drinks.

Danny sighs audibly. " You have no idea. I can't help but have flashbacks. I just couldn't go on if I lost her. I thought…I thought we were out of the woods. I thought I could always protect my little girl. For nine year she's been blissfully healthy. I thought the next time I'd have to relinquish control of protecting her would be when your knuckle-head of a son asks to marry her. Thanks, by the way, for having a boy my daughter's age," Danny jokes sarcastically at the end.

Josh grins, grateful that Danny is lightening the mood. When he and Donna had come over to talk with him and CJ, there had obviously been a lot of tension. "No problem. But seriously, Danny, you don't have to worry about Noah. He made it perfectly clear that he's going to stick with Abbey through everything. If worst comes to worst and Abbey has leukemia, he's going to be there for any emotional support she needs. Just like Donna and I will always be there for you and CJ if you ever need anything."

"Thanks," Danny responds as he retrieves a couple beers from the fridge and hands one to his friend. He catches a glimpse of his little girl and Josh's son in the backyard on the porch swing overlooking the pool. "And thanks for raising such a good kid. I'm actually glad Abbey has him right now. It's good for her to have someone her own age to talk to. She knows that CJ and I are always there for her, but sometimes a teenage girl just needs her boyfriend."

Abbey hears a knock at her door and puts her hairbrush down on her dresser while she grants permission to enter.

"Hey, sweetie. I just wanted to say goodnight," CJ explains as she steps over the hardwood floor to the desk chair where Abbey is sitting.

Abbey stands up and offers her mom a hug. "Okay, good night."

"You feeling any better?" CJ inquires, laying a hand to the side of Abbey's face in a gesture of concern.

Abbey nods convincingly. "Yeah. I talked to Noah. I'm not as worried now. I'm just going to wait and see what Monday brings."

CJ bobs her head in agreement and encourages Abbey to sit on the bed. "There's no reason for any of us to worry now. We'll just hold on and hopefully have more guidance come Monday. But no matter what the test results show, you have to know that your father and I are going to do everything in our power to treat you. We'll get you the best doctors and medical care in the world. So, you've got nothing to be concerned about even if you are sick."

"I know. But Daddy seems really worried, and that makes me scared," Abbey admits solemnly.

Licking her lips, CJ considers how she will respond appropriately. "Honey, when you had leukemia when you were a kid, your father took it really hard. It was difficult for me and the whole family, as well, but no one took it as badly as he did. I think if we hadn't beaten the cancer with his bone marrow transplant, he would have blamed himself and been ridden with guilt for his whole life. So if he's got a look on right now, it's only because he wants with every fiber of his being for you to be healthy. It's what every parent wants, but with Dad it's essential."

"Okay," Abbey replies, seemingly satisfied.

"Hey, I just wanted to say goodnight," Danny interrupts from the doorjamb.

"Have a good rest. I love you," CJ tells her daughter, standing up from the bed and dropping a kiss to her daughter's crown.

"Love you, too, Mom," Abbey calls as her mom shares a quick hand squeeze with her dad.

"How you doin'?" Danny inquires, sitting next to his daughter on the edge of her bed.

"Fine. I just wanna get some sleep," Abbey offers, playing with the hem of her purple pajama bottoms.

"It's been a long day," Danny acknowledges. "Honey, if I've been a little distant today, it's not because I don't think we can handle whatever comes our way. I'm just…I'm just a little concerned and can't help but be a little worried. Now, I'm not telling you this to make you scared, because you shouldn't be. We will, by all means, do whatever it takes to get you healthy. But going through all the treatment last time, well, it really affected me. You and your brother are the most important things in my life, and I couldn't stand not being able to keep you safe."

"I know," Abbey nods her head. " Mom told me how hard you took it."

Danny is quick to qualify. "But that doesn't mean it's going to be like last time. We don't even know if anything's wrong. But if it is, you have to know I'm going to do everything humanly possible to make you better again. I would give you a hundred bone-marrow transplants if that's what it took."

Abbey has to smile. She finds it amusing that her father feels the need to reiterate how much he cares for her. After fifteen years of living with his sometimes crazy antics and over-protective worrying, she has no doubts about her father's devotion to her. "I know you would. I know you love me. And I appreciate everything you do for me."

Danny envelopes his little girl in his arms. "We just gotta have a little faith."

Noah runs up the Concannon's front porch Monday afternoon as soon as he gets home from school. He knocks impatiently at the door, knowing that everyone is home since the cars are in the driveway. He takes his backpack off his back and holds it in his hands.

"Hey," PJ greets the older teen as he opens the front door wide. He had gotten home earlier from school since he is in eighth grade at the junior high school, whereas Abbey and Noah are in the tenth grade at the high school. Noah and Abbey had started school a year early, whereas Pat had entered at the regular age. So, even though he and Abbey are only thirteen months apart, she is two grades ahead of him.

"Hey. Abbey didn't call me, again, so I…"Noah trails off, not really needing to explain his presence since Abbey's little brother is accustom to him coming over after school.

"Hi, honey," CJ greets as she approaches the foyer. "Abbey's lying down. She's had a long day. Why don't you go up and visit her?"

Noah is slightly surprised. Usually bedrooms are off-limits for his and Abbey's socializing. It's part of the rules that the parents have put in place so the kids can spend time together without them worrying about the teens getting too physical. "Oh, okay. Thanks," Noah replies, tentatively stepping towards the staircase.

Noah ascends the stairs and stops at the threshold and raps lightly on the first door.

"I don't need any more juice, Mom. Thanks," comes the muffled reply.

"Uh, no…"Noah whispers, hesitantly entering Abbey's room.

"Hey, you're here," Abbey states in disbelief, moving from her position lying on her stomach across her bed to sitting on the edge of it.

"Yeah. Your mom sent me up. How did your tests go?" Noah perches carefully on the edge of Abbey's bed, feeling as if he's crossing over some holy line of demarcation.

Abbey grimaces and leans into best friend. "It was pretty awful. I had to get these enormous needles."

Noah fully comprehends Abbey's phobia of needles. " I'm sorry. I know how much you hate that. But, I got something that might cheer you up." Noah reaches for his backpack and produces a large Snickers bar.

Abbey laughs lightly, finding it hilarious how well her boyfriend knows her. "Thanks. I don't want to think about food right now, but I'll definitely enjoy it later."

"And I got this at the bookstore yesterday. I know you were looking for it but it was sold out before. I managed to get my hands on a copy." Noah hands Abbey a hard-cover book, a biography of one of her favourite inspirational leaders.

"Wow. I've been trying to track this down for weeks. Thank you. You're so sweet, you know that? I don't deserve you," Abbey whispers, shaking her head in amazement. It wasn't the material gift that Abbey loved, it was the fact that Noah had taken time to find her something that she really wanted. She appreciates the gesture, and demonstrates her feelings with a kiss.

"You got it backwards. I don't deserve you," Noah replies after breaking off.

"Did you get my homework?" Abbey inquires, glancing toward Noah's dark blue backpack with a Democratic donkey pin fastened to the front of the bag.

Noah fishes through his bag for the notes he had taken on Abbey's behalf. "Yeah, but there's nothing that can't wait a couple days. Mr. Phillips sent you this week's Trig problems. I also got the new English assignment from Ms. Adelman. We're supposed to take one of Shakespeare's plays and reinterpret it and come up with a unique dramatic rendition of one of the famous scenes."

"Okay, thanks," Abbey says, accepting the notes.

"So, are you coming to school tomorrow?" Noah asks, not sure whether Abbey will be ready to come back.

Abbey sighs with a nod. "Yeah. Dr. Erkir won't get my test results back for a few days, so there's nothing left to do but get back to routine."

Noah bobs his head. He'd like to get back to normal, as well.

"CJ?" Isabella, CJ's young assistant, pokes her head around CJ's picturesque corner office. "I've got a Dr. Erkir on the phone for you," she relays to her boss, pushing her blonde hair away from her face.

"Thanks," CJ replies. With trepidation, she lifts up the phone and addresses the person on the line. "Hello?"

"CJ, it's Theodore Erkir," the man answers evenly.

"Yes. We were expecting to hear from you," CJ confirms, trying to slow her rapidly beating heart. She's been worried sick for nearly a week about her daughter.

"I'm just here looking over Abigail's test results and I've got good news. Everything looks normal. The biopsies came up clean, everything is benign. You can let go of that deep breath I'm sure you've been holding," the doctor relays to his patient's mother, glad to deliver good news for a change.

"Thank God," CJ sighs in relief. "Thank you so much, Dr. Erkir. Thanks for getting us in right away. I am so glad. I'm going to call Danny immediately. I'll meet Abbey after school to tell her fantastic news."

The doctor laughs uncharacteristically. "Well, it's my pleasure to reassure anxious parents. Please give Danny and Abigail my best and hopefully we won't have to meet again in the future." It's not that he didn't like meeting the couple and their daughter, but he knows it's never a pleasant thing to have to go to an oncologist, especially a pediatric oncologist. The family is much better off without him in their lives.

CJ chuckles lightly. "Thank you. Take care."

"You, too, CJ. Bye now."

CJ hangs up quickly and instantaneously speed dials Danny's office number.

"Hello, love of my life," Danny greets happily.

"Hello. You sound like you're in a good mood," CJ remarks with a little laugh.

"Yeah. I just got word I'll be teaching the 400 level English Lit next year. How are you?" Danny inquires.

CJ can't contain her grin. She's been walking around like a zombie since last Friday."Well I've got news that will definitely top that. Dr. Erkir just called and everything came back negative. All Abbey's tests were clear. There's nothing wrong. The leukemia hasn't come back."

CJ can hear an audible sign on the other line. "Oh, thank God. I am…I am just so unbelievably relieved," Danny stutters, releasing what feels like a giant weight on his shoulders. Everything is okay. He can relax knowing his daughter is healthy.

"Yeah, thought that would make you feel better. We don't have to worry anymore. Our little girl is fine." CJ voice is filled with delight.

"I literally don't think I've ever been this happy before," Danny exclaims. "Well, our wedding day was probably number one, and when the kids were born and…"

CJ laughs throatily. "I get it."

"Our baby is going to be fine," Danny repeats seriously, letting the latest news sink in. "I've been worrying sick. I just didn't wanna think about going through treatment again. I couldn't stand to see her suffer like that again. And if things hadn't gone well…"

"Danny, don't go there," CJ interrupts. "We'll hopefully never have to go there again. Let's just celebrate the fact that we don't have to go down that road."

"Yes. We should go get Abbey at school and tell her the good news," Danny suggests, giving his head a shake and physically preventing himself from imagining the worst. Abbey is healthy and he can rejoice in that.

"You know what? She's had a crazy week and she's finally getting back to normal. Why don't we just go get her at three-thirty when school is out? We can pick up PJ and all go get some icecream or something," CJ suggests. They could all use a afternoon treat.

Danny's smile can be heard through the line. "Sounds great. I'm almost done here so why don't I meet you at home at three and then we can go pick up the kids?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then, honey," CJ replies with a new lightness in her tone.

"Okay. Drive safe. Love you, darling," Danny says with a voice thick with emotion.

"Love you, too. Bye," CJ concludes the conversation and ends the call.

"You mean everything is fine? I don't have leukemia again?" Abbey sits in the back seat of their silver Audi next to her brother. Her parents had just picked her up and excitedly told her the good news her doctor had relayed to them.

"Everything's clear. It was just a scare," CJ confirms.

"That's fabulous. I'm so relieved. I didn't want to deal with any more doctors," Abbey admits with a smile. "I've gotta tell Noah."

"Well why don't you just call him 'cause we were planning on going to the ice cream and smoothie place?" Danny suggests, his eyes trained to the freeway ahead of him as he drives.

"Okay!"Abbey flips out her cell phone, ready to speed dial her boyfriend and repeat what her parents had told her. He had been so concerned about her since the previous Friday and he would be grateful to hear that she wasn't sick.

As Danny takes a quick glance at his family in the car, he thanks God that everything can go back to normal again. He's got a beautiful, supportive wife who he never ceases to be in love with and he's got two thriving, healthy teenagers who are promising to grow into intelligent, productive adults. If he hadn't know it before, now Danny really believes he is blessed. For almost a week, it had been like the world stopped turning for the Concannon's. Now everything is back in (hectic) motion again, and Danny wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
